


Number One

by wan (kuro49)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Raijin Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/wan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It goes without saying that Dotachin is always going to be the best Izaya could ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One

**Author's Note:**

> oh man. it has been four. fucking. years.

Versus what most genuinely believed, Kadota kisses Orihara first.

The fact that Izaya plays a part in provoking this should be mentioned, the fact that Izaya is always going to play a part in everything that goes on in Ikebukuro did not. In the span of the two years that they are together, Kadota and Izaya are really just like any other pair out there.

What makes this different is this, that Kadota Kyouhei is in love, and Orihara Izaya is in it for the ride.

They are in the school library, Ikebukuro’s early summer making the air conditioning in Raijin that much nicer.

Izaya doesn’t mind saying this, he likes Dotachin’s composure. He likes the way he is focused on all the right things in the midst of the chaos, he likes him for the neutrality he stands for.

He, to put it precisely, is unlike everything else he knows by heart.

“Dotachin.”

Izaya catches his breath, he has the adrenaline under control, he is only missing the attention now. The kind that the other isn’t giving him.

Leaning forward, he prods the hand on the table, the one that isn’t holding open the book, the book that holds all of Dotachin’s attention when his eyes remain trained on the kanji that is strung down the span of each crisp page.

It is the repeat of his name, the reaction that never comes.

Izaya sprawls himself across the top of the table, keeping his cheek resting against the cool surface while his hands move until his palms cover the pages of Kadota’s novel.

“…Orihara.”

It is the sound of his name that has him beaming up at Kadota, the spread of something like delight across the curve of his mouth.

“You’re not a five years old brat that needs his mother’s constant attention.”

Izaya doesn’t relent, keeps his fingertips clamped down against the pages, preventing Kadota from prying his hands off even as he sits up from his seat.

“I just need some lovin’, that’s all.”

Kadota doesn’t say no, he never does, and he isn’t going to do so now.

It might be as simple as the press of his mouth against his, but Kadota is stealing the pure triumph from Izaya’s lips.

He is always going to admit this, he hates a lot of things Izaya does. The number one being his obsession with Heiwajima Shizuo, the second being his compulsive need to manipulate every single action into a butterfly effect that leaves Ikebukuro as though a hurricane has been through the streets.

But he looks pass these two, as well as a hundred more down the list, because his feelings for Orihara Izaya is always going to be genuine.

And Kadota Kyouhei has never been one to lie to himself.

The first time they hold hands, Izaya is about to fall down the stairs.

And Izaya claims that moment as the one he falls in love with him. (Kadota knows better, he knows that Orihara Izaya is not someone capable of love.) But the truth, the truth is that Izaya despised a lot of things Dotachin stands for. And what he stands for is a decency that has no right being real.

“I can’t believe it.”

Izaya has a hand over his mouth, his words muffled but not inaudible. There is always going to be a lie in the truth the way Izaya tells it. Just this once though, Izaya thinks he can stand being wrong.

“I’m cheating on the entire human race with Dotachin.”

That there is such a thing that he hasn’t ruined too.


End file.
